Blue Miracle
by Leeta-chan SS
Summary: Sakura suka sekali berenang. ia berasumsi bahwa berenang itu menyehatkan tubuh, sekaligus menyenangkan. Dan gara-gara berenang juga ia akan menemukan cintanya yang baru. Dan karena berenang pulalah, ia akan menjadi bisu sementara! Mau tahu ceritanya seperti apa? Ok! CeKiDot! :D RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pair : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura, slight SasuKarin and other pair's

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dsb

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

BLUE MIRACLE © Leeta-chan Sasusaku

_**Hahahah! Inilah fic gaje abal-abalku yang kedua. Suka? Hohoho! Tentu iya!#plakk. Baiklah, dari pada banyak basa-basi—karna udah kelewat basi—lebih baik langsung saja ke- TKP! (Munculah Sasule—maksud saiya, Sasuke dan kawan-kawan(?) Mohon RnR juga, ya! **_

Chapter 1

"Haruno-san. Cukup untuk hari ini. Kau boleh pulang." Ujar seorang wanita berumur 50-an namun masih kelihatan muda dan cantik. Mata madunya memandang murid PINK-nya layaknya seorang ibu. "Ha'i, sensei!" jawab gadis itu sambil ber-ojigi kemudian berlari keluar ruangan. "Kau harus lebih banyak berlatih lagi, Sakura.." gumam wanita tu—ekhmm~ berpenampilan muda itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura dengan santainya berjalan disebuah taman. Saat ia melihat ada pohon Sakura yang "Ah! Hari ini aku sangat bersemangat sekali!" teriak gadis PINK dibawah pohon Sakura yang mulai berbunga itu. Yah, memang. Ini memang sedang memasuki musim semi. Jadi wajar saja kan? TUK! Sehelai bunga Sakura tepat jatuh diatas hidung mungil gadis itu. "Hey, kenapa namamu sama dengan namaku sih? Haruno Sakura" gumam gadis pada kelopak Sakura yang ia pandangi itu. Yak! Nama gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut PINK dengan mata emerald yang meneduhkan. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kecil dengan kekonyolan yang ia buat barusan. "Hahaha… aku bodoh sekali!" kikik Sakura geli. Sadar hari mulai gelap, ia melirik jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya. "04.45. Hm~ aku harus pulang sekarang" ujar gadis itu kemudian beranjak dan menepuk pelan belakang roknya dan pergi meninggalkan taman.

"TADAIMAA!" teriak Sakura, kala sudah sampai dirumahnya. "Oakeri.." jawab ibunya. Haruno Mebuki. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Sakura? dan juga klub-mu?" tanya Mebuki lembut sembari menyiapkan sepotong roti kesukaan anaknya itu. Mebuki menyodorkan roti isi selai strawberry itu kepada Sakura, dan diterima oleh Sakura. "Hm~ fefolahfu fafik-fafik fafa fu.. fan flubfu fufa mefenafan" jawab Sakura tak jelas karena sedang mengunyah rotinya. "Telan dulu makananmu, Sakura.." ujar Mebuki lembut. Sakura hanya tersenyum polos. Dengan cepat ia mengunyah makanannya, kemudian menelannya. " Hm~ Kaa-san. Sekolahku baik-baik saja. Dan klubku juga menyenangkan" ulang Sakura dengan jelas perkataannya tadi. "Syukurlah. Nah, naiklah kekamarmu, dan ganti bajumu" suruh Mebuki. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala, kemudian berlalu kekamarnya.

**BLUE MRACLE:::::::::::::::::**

"Kaa-san! Sakura pergi dulu ya~!" pamit Sakura."Mau kemana?" tanya Mebuki. "Aku mau ke caffe dekat lampu merah untuk bertemu dengan Ino, Kaa-san"ujar Sakura. Mebuki hanya mengangguk. "Pulanglah sebelum makan malam ya, Sakura!" tambah Mebuki lagi. "Ne, Kaa-san! Sakura pergi dulu, Jaa~!" pamit Sakura kemudian keluar dari rumahnya menuju tempat yang dijanjikan.

**BLUE MIRACLE::::::::::::::**

"Nah, pig. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku?" tanya Sakura kepada seorang gadis yang dipanggil 'PIG' itu. Dialah sahabat Sakura dari kecil. Yamanaka Ino. Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata shappire yang menawan. Bak boneka Barbie. Sempurna sekali. "Ehm! Begini loh, Jidat. Aku~….." jawab Ino malu-malu. Mukanya mulai memerah. "Kau kenapa pig? Kenapa mukamu memerah? Jangan-jangan kau suka padaku ya?" tebak Sakura sembarang. Perempatan siku muncul dijidat Ino. "Jelas bukanlah, JIDAT! Aku ini masih waras! Masih normal tahu!" jawab Ino ketus. Sakura hanya terkikik geli. Ia suka sekali menggida teman pirangnya yang satu ini. Karena sifatnya yang mudah marah. "Ne, ne! jadi kau kenapa PIG?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba saja muka Ino kembali memerah. "A-aku… aku jadian dengan Sai-senpai." Ujarnya malu-malu. Kini perempatan siku berganti muncul dijidat lebar Sakura. "Hm~ Jadi kau memanggilku hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa kau pacaran dengan Sai ya, PIG?" tanya Sakura. Ino yang tidak tahu situasinya, hanya mengangguk dengan semangat. "Pigggg…" muncul aura mematikan disekeliling Sakura, dan Ino menyadari itu. Sebelum sakura benar-benar mengamuk, ia segera manambahkan kata-kata yang mungkin akan membuat Sakura sedikit tenang. "A,a,a! Jidat! Sabar dulu. Aku pacaran dengan Sai-kun itu, ada untungnya lho, buatmu!" ujar Ino gugup. "Hm!?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. 'Untung?' batin Sakura. "Begini lho, Jidat. Sai-kun itu punya teman yang super ganteng! Yah! Walau masih ganteng sai-kun ku tercinta(?). Um~… Siapa ya namanya? Saus… Assu, Sasu… Ah! Sasuke! Yap! Namanya Sasuke!. Dia ganteng loh, Jidat! Masih lajang juga! Pasti kau tertarik!" ujar Ino semangat 45(?). "Itu yah untungnya, Ino?" tanya Sakura. Aura mengerikan mulai muncul disekelilingnya. Ino yang menyadarinya, langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. LANGKAH 1000 NO JUTSU. Melihat Ino melarikan diri, Sakura menambah kesal, dan berteriak "KALAU BEGITU LEBIH BAIK AKU PERGI LATIHAN RENANG SAJA TADI! DAN SIAPA JUGA ITU SASUKE!? ARRGHH!" dan sukses membuah semua penghuni caffe itu menoleh kearahnya dan membuatnya malu. Sakura kemudian menggumamkan kata _'Gomen'_ berkali-kali, dan beranjak dari kursinya menuju kasir untuk membayar segelas latte yang ia pesan tadi. Setelah membayar, ia segera pulang kerumahnya dengan rasa kesal yang luar biasa kepada Ino.

TBC

Hahaha! Inilah fic gaje-ku yang kedua! Semoga ane-ane semua gak bosan membaca fic saya! :D

Saya mohon review-nya yah! #plakk

Mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan di-update agak lama, tapi saya usahakan agar tidak mengecewakan kalian…. Dan juga tergantung review-nya #Jdeerrr. Gak kok bercanda!

Saiya mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan penyusunan kata, maupun hurufnya.. dan juga kalau judulnya rada-rada gak nyambung! Hohoho#kaburr

Akhir kata, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Angst/Hurt

Pair : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura (slight SasuKarin)

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, dsb

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Blue Miracle © Leeta-chan Sasusaku

_**Berkenan? RnR please!**_

**Chapter 2**

Dengan gontai, gadis bermarga Haruno itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sekolahnya tercinta. Sesekali ia mengumpat kesal atas kejadian kemarin. Yap! Kejadian dimana ia jadi batal pergi kekolam renang umum, hanya demi menemui sahabatnya yang justru malah membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Dan kalian pasti mengetahui apa yang terjadi, bukan?

Sakura terus bergumam kesal sepanjang jalan. Dan tak terasa ia sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya yang masih sepi—karena masih pagi—dan melangkah masuk kedalam sekolah elit itu. Yap! Konoha High School atau yang biasa disingkat KHS. Sekolah bergengsi itu hanya bisa dimasuki oleh anak-anak 'bergengsi' juga. Dan khusus untuk beasiswanya, mereka harus mempunyai IQ diatas 165. Mengerikan? Yah! Begitulah. Sakura dapat masuk kesekolah ini karena ia juga termasuk salah satu anak 'bergengsi' juga diKonoha. TAP! TAP! TAP! Suara sepatu Sakura terdengar dengan jelas disepanjang koridor yang ia lewati sekarang. DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! Tedengar suara orang berlari-lari kecil di koridor yang Sakura lewati saat ini. Suara itu kian mendekat. Karena Sakura penasaran, ia hendak berbalik. Namun sebelum ia berbalik sempurna, ia keburu ditabrak seseorang yang berlari itu

"Uwaa~!" Sakura memekik kaget. "Hey, apa yang kau lak—Sakura cengo ditempat—..ukan?" ucapnya terpotong karena terkejut dengan siapa yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Yap! Seorang pemuda tampan berambut biru dongker yang mencuat-cuat kebelakang, dan mata obsidiannya yang dapat memikat berapa banyak pun kaum hawa, dan memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Dan tambahkan lagi. Dalam keadaan Basah Kuyup. Sakura masih bengong dengan posisi berhadapan dengan pria itu, sambil memandanginya heran. 'Dia kenapa?' pikir Sakura. Karena rasa penasaran Sakura yang tinggi, akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada pemuda itu. "Hey, kau kenapa? Jatuh kekolong ya?" tanyanya polos. Yang ditanya pun merasa sedikit tersindir. "Apa kau bilang? Kolong?! Yang benar saja!" jawab pria itu sedikit membentak. Sakura terkejut dan merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya itu. "Aaa! Bukan begitu maksudku! A-akuu mau tanya saja, kenapa kau bisa basah kuyup begitu" tambah Sakura cepat-cepat takut sang empunya marah. "Kau tak perlu tahu" jawab pemuda itu datar, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih cengo ditempat.

**BLUE MRACLE::::::::::::::::::**

"Hey, pig. Mau dengar sesuatu tidak?" tanya Sakura kepada Ino yang notabenenya adalah teman sebangku Sakura. Ino mngerinyit bingung. Padahal kemarin mereka kan bertengkar? Dan untuk membujuk Sakura agar berbaikan padanya, itu sangat sulit. Ah! Biarlah! Dari pada mencari masalah lagi, lebih baik Ino pura-pura tidak tahu. "Hm? Cepat katakanlah, Jidat. Sai-kun sedang menelponku saat ini." Ujar ino. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia sudah benar-benar hapal sifat Ino. Ia berani mengambil resiko apapun demi pria pucat yang sekarang sudah menjadi pacarnya tercinta. Dan seperti saat ini, ia rela bertelpon-telponan dengan Sai demi membicarakan hal yang tidak penting sama sekali. Dan parahnya, ia menelpon ditengah-tengah pelajaran yang gurunya terkenal sang menyeramkan itu. Orochimaru-sensei. "Tidak jadilah. Kau kelihatan sangat 'sibuk' sekali" kata Sakura akhirnya. "Um~ baiklah! Nanti istirahat kita kekantin, dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan nanti" jawab Ino kemudian kembali berbisik-bisik didekat ponsel ungunya dengan wajah yang merona. Dan Sakura? Ia tidak peduli, dan kembali focus kepelajaran yang membosankan itu kembali.

.

.

TENG! TENG! TENG! Bel KHS itu berbunyi nyaring dan menandakan jam istirahat. Dan murid-murid pun banyak yang keluar kelas, dan ada yang bilang 'kekantin yuk?', 'waktunya makan!', 'ayo kita keatap!' dan sebagainya. Termasuk dua sejoli ini, Sakura dan Ino. Mereka lebih memilih untuk pergi kekantin, sesuai perjanjian mereka dikelas tadi. Dan dengan mengajak pacar Ino tentunya. "Jidat, kau mau duduk dimana?" tanya Ino kala sudah sampai dikantin. "Yang mana juga boleh, pig! Asal kita duduk saja" jawab Sakura acuh. Ino memandang sekeliling kantin yang sudah hampir penuh, kemudian tersenyum kala ia melihat pacarnya sedang menunggunya disalah satu meja dekat pojok. Oh! Bukan hanya pacarnya, tapi ada teman-temannya juga! Kuning, Ungu, Cokelat, Cokelat, dan Biru Dongker. Biru Dongker? Sepertinya Sakura mengenalinya. Itu kan…. Ah! 'Cowok yang tadi!' batin sakura. Ino berjalan mendekati meja yang berisi Sai dan teman-temannya dan duduk disebelah pria berambut cokelat panjang—salah satu teman Sai—diikuti Sakura juga. "Ah! Ino-chan, duduk disebelahku saja! Nah, Naruto! Kau geser kesana!" perintah Sai kepada seorang cowok berambut kuning jabrik itu. Ino hanya ber-blushing ria. Setelah semuannya selesai diatur(?) dan mereka sudah memesan makanan, tiba-tiba Ino ingat dengan perkataan Sakura, kemudian bertanya kepadanya "Nah, jidat! Kau mau bicara apa tadi?" tanya Ino. Sontak teman-teman Sai—minus Sasuke—menahan tawa karena perkataan Ino. "Jidat? Siapa itu?" tanya pria berambut kuning jabrik yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu polos. Ia tidak tahu, kalau ia sedang dalam bahaya. Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan—yang lebih terdengar seperti ejekkan ditelinga Sakura—dari pria berambut kuning itu berusaha mngendalikan diri untuk tidak mengamuk didepannya. Wajah Sakura memerah menahan amarah dan malu gara-gara Ino. Ia bersumpah akan mencincang Ino setelah istirahat menyebalkan ini selesai. "Aaa! Teman-teman sudahlah! Nah, Sakura. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Ino ulang dengan memanggil nama Sakura, bukan panggilan kesayangannya. Jidat. "Hm, tidak ada. Dari pada memusingkan itu, lebih baik kalian memperkenalkan diri satu-persatu. Namaku Haruno Sakura" ujar Sakura datar. Ino yang tahu nada Sakura begitu datar, hanya menyesal karena telah membuat Sakura marah dan pasti akan susah membujuknya untuk berbaikan lagi. "Baiklah teman-teman! Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian satu-satu. Mulai dari kau, Naruto" ujar Sai mencairkan suasana. "Baiklah, perkenalkan! Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto! Umurku 17 tahun. Dan yang disebelahku—merangkul gadis berambut indigo disebelahnya—ini adalah pacarku, Hinata-chan! Salam kenal!" ucap pemuda jabrik berambut kuning itu. "A-a-aku Hyuuga Hinata. Umurku 16 tahun. Dan aku adalah pacar Na-na-naruto-kun..." ujar gadis berambut indigo tergagap dengan wajah yang merona karena malu. "Aku Hyuuga Neji. Kakak sepupu hinata. Salam kenal" ujar pria berwajah cantik #digampar Neji-dengan rambut cokelat panjang datar. "Hola! Aku Tenten! Umurku 16 tahun. Dan lelaki cantik ini pacarku!" kata gadis bermabut cokelat dicepol dua itu dengan semangat sambil menunjuk pria berambut cokelat panjang yang diketahui bernama Neji itu. Dan yang dipanggil lelaki cantik itu mendelik tak suka kepada sang kekasih. "Aaa.. jadi kalian sudah berpasangan semua?" tanya Sakura. "Yap! Begitulah. Aku dengan Ino-chan, Naruto dengan Hinata, dan Neji dengan Tenten" ujar Sai. Dan Sakura hanya ber-_oh _ria "Waww! Tunggu sebentar! Kalian melupakan Teme, teman-teman!" ujar Naruto sedikit berteriak. "Ahh! Benar juga! Nah, Sasuke, ayo perkenalkan dirmu!" ujar sai dengan senyuman palsu yang masih melekat dengan setia diwajahnya yang pucat itu. "Uchiha Sasuke" kata pria berambut biru dongker yang mencuat-cuat kebelakang yang tak lazim itu menuruti perkataan Sai. Seketika suasana menjadi hening. "Heh? Teme! Perkenalkanlah dirimu dengan baik, sobat! Lihatlah, semua orang jadi bingung dengan perkenalan 'angin lewat-mu' itu" kata Naruto menceramahi Sobat DarkBlue-nya itu. "Hn," respon Sasuke seperti biasanya. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Aaa! Baiklah, karena aku sudah mngenal kalian maka aku mau pergi dulu. Ah! Ino, kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Sakura sambil berdiri. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tau kau mau kekolam renang, dan kau tahu kalau aku tak bisa berenang. Jadi, jika aku pergi bersamamu, maka itu akan membuatku bosan" tolak Ino mentah-mentah. "Oh, baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaa~" kata Sakura kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ino dan teman-teman barunya dan berjalan dengan santainya menuju tempat favorite-nya. Kolam renang.

**BLUE MIRACLE:::::::::::::::::::**

'SPALSH! SPLASH!' bunyi bising percikan air itu menggema disebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu luas namun tertutup itu. Dan Sakura ada disana. Yap! Inilah tempat yang ingin Sakura tuju tadi! Kolam renang yang ada didalam sekolah. Sakura sudah berganti pakaian dari seragamnya menjadi pakaian renang. 'BYUR!' Sakura melompat kedalam air, dan berenang dengan gaya bebas. "Ah! Ini sangat menyenangkan!" kata Sakura senang. Memang, ia masih pemula. Tapi, itu tak jadi masalah selama ada niat bukan?

Sakura dengan riangnya berenang kesana-kemari, dan sesekali menepi dan bercanda dengan beberapa gadis disana, kemudian berenang kembali bersama orang-orang yang sedang berenang juga. Cukup lama Sakura berenang, hingga ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. "Ah! Kakiku sepertinya mulai sakit. Aku harus segera naik" gumam Sakura. Dengan cepat ia menepi dan naik keatas, mengambil didekat tangga danmengeringkan tubuhnya. Saat Sakura sedang fokus-fokusnya(?) memijat kakinya yang sakit, ia dikejutkan oleh teriakan nyaring yang cetar-membahana-ulala(?) dari syahri—uppzz! Dari para siswi maksudnya—dan membuat Sakura terkejut setengah mati dan hampir nyebur kembali(?) kedalam kolam renang. Dan kerumunan siswi itu semakin mendekat dan memasuki ruangan tertutup itu. dan jelas saja, suara mereka menggema didalam ruangan yang Sakura tempati saat ini. Sontak, Sakura menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

'Sasuke-kun! Kau tampan sekali!'

'Sasu-kun, jadilah pacarku!'-

'Sasuke-sama! Aku mau jadi pelayan pribadimu!'

'Sasukee-kuunn! Oh~! Kau tampan sekali! Aku suka kau!'

Begitulah yang teriakan GaJe dari para siswi yang Sakura dengar. 'Tunggu! Sasuke? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya..' batin Sakura. Tanpa Sakura sadari, kerumunan gila itu semakin mendekat kearahnya—karena orang yang bersangkutan juga sepertinya berjalan kearahnya juga—dan dengan tanpa dosa, kerumunan itu menyenggol Sakura yang sedang berpikir keras dengan kata-kata 'Sasuke' itu sehingga.. 'BYUR!' Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kedalam kolam renang. Dan parahnya lagi, tidak ada yang menyadarinya. 'Ukh! Bagaimana ini!?' Sakura membatin. Sebenarnya,ia bisa berenang. Namun, karena kondisi kakinya yang sakit, ia jadi tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya. Dengan cepat, Ia membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangannya guna mencegah air masuk kedalam mulutnya. Yap! Ia memang tidak bisa menahan napas didalam air. Dengan susah payah, ia mencoba meggerakan kakinya yang walau masih sakit, untuk bergerak mencapai kepermukaan. 'Akhh! Sial!' rutuk Sakura dalam hati, karena semakin ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, semakin sakit pula kakinya. Ia berupaya untuk mencapai permukaan secepat mungkin. Namun, sial. Usaha yang ia lakukan gagal percuma, dan hanya membuatnya capek dan kehabisan oksigen. 'Gawat! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!' batin Sakura. Dengan perlahan, tangannya yang membekap mulutnya itu terlepas, dan sepertinya ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran. 'Ah, masa aku akan mati begitu saja? Atau ini memang takdirku? Ah, lupakan… selamat tinggal Ino, semuanya.. semoga kalian bahagia..' inner Sakura lebay nan dramatis(?). Sedikit lagi Sakura akan menutup kedua matanya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada lengan kekar yang hangat yang tengah memeluknya walaupun samar-samar. Dan sepertinya, lengan itu mencoba membawanya kepermukaan. 'aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi..' batin Sakura, dan saat itu juga dunianya menggelap.

TBC

Nah! Chapter 2-nya dah update! Hehehe..

Bagaimana? Keren ? keren? Udah pada tau kan siapa itu yang nolongin Sakura? #yang dah tau pura-pura gak tau aja #duesshh

Ah! Buat **Akasuna no ei-chan**, terima kasih sarannya! Iya, ini juga mau dipanjangin… hehehe (:D) apakah ini udah panjang?

Hehe,, karena saya masih newbie, saya mohon maaf kalo banyak kata-kata yang salah atau penyusunannya yang salah!

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang mau baca(?) fict saya walau gak direveiw #hohoho

Saiya harap, anda-anda nggak bosan dengan fict gaje saya yang satu ini! XD

Dan boleh, saya minta reveiwnya juga! #pllaakk

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan DOMOARIGATO GOZAIMASU ^^


End file.
